You Have A College Girlfriend?
by KuHana
Summary: Kurama has trouble with the girls at his school. Shizuru comes to his rescue.


Despite being in a relationship with the eldest Kuwabara sibling, Kurama couldn't shake off the random girls who clung to him during school.

It didn't matter what he said, or how many times he voiced his commitment to Shizuru, girls just didn't seem to get the hint.

Kurama sighed, running his fingers through his hair, feeling the cold, midnight wind rolling in through his open window. Papers littered his desk, long forgotten, and a half eaten piece of bread lay off to the side, on a white plate. For some reason, his homework did little to chase away the stressful feelings kneading around in his head

"Hey, want some company."

Shizuru stood in the doorway, holding a plastic bag full of junk food in one hand with two cans of ice tea in the other, smiling lazily.

Kurama returned her smile, and without his needing to ask, Shizuru walked right in, taking a seat on his desk. "Doing homework? Ever the golden boy."

"Am I to take that as an insult?"

Shizuru shrugged. "Take it how ever you want," she said, popping a can of ice tea open and took a leisurely sip. She leaned back, quietly observing the redhead, taking notice of the dark circles under his eyes and the way his hair fell limply past his shoulders. "Tell me, are those girls still bothering you?"

Kurama allowed himself to shudder, jolts running up and down his spine. "How did you know?"

"Spirit awareness, remember?" She pointed to her temple. "Runs in the family, babe."

The odd nickname never ceased to bring a dark red hue to Kurama's otherwise fair skin. He glanced out his window, watching the dark clouds clump together in the sky, trying hard to fight down the sudden need to cover himself.

A pair of hands cupped his face, forcing him to look back up at Shizuru. "Your embarrassed," she muttered, "It's a nice look on you."

"I-" Kurama swallowed thickly, "I see."

Shizuru chuckled, and her voice sounded so _god damn_ pretty. Kurama felt his pulse speed up, and the redness rose to the tips of his ears. He didn't want to beg, demons don't beg, not even when their life is on the line, but Shizuru Kuwabara had power. She had power in her touches, in her eyes, in the way she walked, and Kurama would gladly crumble under her pressure, if only to catch a taste of her lips.

 _When did the great Youko Kurama turn into such a submissive kit?_

"Shizuru, dear, _please_ …"

"Your begging, fox," his mate whispered, pulling him closer to herself, and the rolling chair he was sitting on made the task oh so easy.

Kurama inhaled shakily, reaching out to grab her hips. "Don't tease me," he warned, warily.

"I'm not scared."

"You should b _e_ -" Kurama moaned surprisingly loudly when he felt Shizuru's fingers reach into his hair, giving it a strong tug. The moment the sound left his lips, Kurama was mortified. He hid his face in the fabric of Shizuru's shirt, pressing his forehead against her stomach. "If I ask, would you forget I ever did that?"

"Not a chance, honey."

* * *

Kurama skimmed the halls before slowly leaving the safely of the empty classroom and bit the inside of his cheek. _Appearances can be deceiving_ , a voice buried deep in his mind muttered.

He should have listened. Kurama only got so far before a crowd of girls stopped him, each talking over the other, trying to catch his attention. The fox took a step back, raising a hand politely, trying to get away, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

"Ladies, I must decline your offer," Kurama started, but a girl with short, orange hair spoke out, grabbing the sleeve of his school uniform.

"Shuichi, your such a prude."

"Ya, come out and play," another begged, pulling on his arm.

"Please, we promise it will be fun," a third smiled.

Kurama had to resisted the sudden urge to jump out a window. "I really must be going-"

"He has plans," a strong, female voice eclipsed the hallway, silencing any and all noise. The crowd of girls instantly parted (much like the demons did during the demon world tournament) moving out of the way as Shizuru walked past them with an air of superiority and stockiness.

Kurama found himself both relieved and frightened.

Without hesitation, Shizuru backed the prize student of Meiou high school up against the wall, her left hand boxing him in. "Hey there, handsome," she whistled, smirking when the crowd of girls behind them gasped.

"Shuichi," one shouted, "you have a _girlfriend_?"

"How old is she," another asked.

"I've never seen her before."

"She must go to another school," someone whispered.

Shizuru ignored them all and pressed a kiss to Kurama's dry lips.

Kurama mewed. "What are you doing here?"

"A little birdy told me about your situation."

"So you came to my rescue?"

Shizuru smirked. "Something like that." She leaned back in, tangling her free hand in his hair, tugging on it. Kurama couldn't help the small moan that escaped from his mouth, instantly becoming red and submissive.

"Shizuru," he hissed, clinging to her shirt. "We can't do this here."

"Oh? Maybe you should have been faster."

Kurama felt his ears burn red and the tips of his shoulders felt all too warm under his school uniform. " _Kishuoji."_ **(1)**

"Such a sweetheart," Shizuru muttered, rubbing his cheek.

The crowd of girls where still behind them, staring at the pair with wide eyes and hanging mouths. The brunette paid them no mind, and made a show of running her fingers through Kurama's hair, a clear sign of ownership. Kurama didn't voice any objections- couldn't voice any objections. All coherent thought went out the window the moment Shizuru trapped him up against the wall.

"Your shaking," Shizuru whispered.

"You are to blame for that" Kurama hissed.

Shizuru hummed, pressing a kiss to Kurama's forehead. "I'm taking you home."

Her words sent a bolt of electricity down the kitsune's spine. He growled out his agreement and let Shizuru lead him down the hallway, hiding a prideful smirk when the crowd of girls backed away, trying to look invisible.

When they were a considerable distance away, Kurama pulled Shizuru back, wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Shizuru snorted. "I should be asking you that."

"I suppose we will agree to disagree, my dear."

* * *

 **1\. Kishuoji - my love**

 **So remember when Yusuke came back to life and got Kuwabara's cat back? There was a small demon he captured and when they spoke, the demon was spirised Yusuke understood him. I liked the idea of demons having their own language, so I wanted to incorporate that into the story.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked this little fic.**


End file.
